


Sanders Sides Concepts and Snippets

by Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Concepts, Lots of Angst, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You/pseuds/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You
Summary: A collection of concepts I've come up with.Feel free to continue any that interest you!





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Kidnapping, blood, restraints, technically poisoning, psychotic behavior

Roman couldn't feel anything. He had lost all of his physical senses aside from sight and hearing. He couldn't even feel himself breathing, which scared him.

He heard the click-click-click-click of boots approaching. "It's a shame." Logan's voice echoed throughout the chamber.

Roman couldn't move or speak, he could only listen, staring straight ahead, only free to blink.

"Such a shame you found out. I would have liked to keep you around." Logan was circling him now. "Do you know what I put inside you?" He paused, almost seeming as if he expected a response before he chuckled. "Of course you don't. It's a paralysis agent. It completely paralyzes you, also making you numb. I made it myself. Now, you can't do anything."

Logan stepped in front of him, crouching down to be face-to-face with Roman. The blood smeared across Logan's face and the wideness of his eyes told Roman that this was not the Logan he knew.

"But," he continued, "I shall attempt to look on the bright side." He leaned in, Roman almost thinking that Logan was going to kiss him. What could he say, he was a romantic. "That means I get to do whatever I want to you. And believe me, when I say whatever, I mean it."

Logan smiled wide, his blue eyes like cracking ice as his features appeared dead. His smile was joyless and without any feeling.

"After all, I'm no longer hindered by emotion."

Logan walked away, humming a nondescript tune. He swung the metal door open effortlessly before swinging it closed behind him.


	2. Wishes for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is struggling. Luckily, Patton helps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fear of rejection, invasion of privacy

"I'm afraid...that if he loves me back, I..." Logan whispered, his voice shaking. "I won't be able to give him what...what he wants out of me. I won't be able to give him...what he deserves."

Patton wrapped the logical side in a hug. "I'm sure, that whoever he is, he'll be fine with what you can give. Because he'll love you no matter what."

Logan dug his fingers into Patton, holding onto the moral side as if he was the only solid thing left in the world. "But what if he was the greatest man I've ever seen and there is no way he could ever return my feelings."

"I don't think you have to worry about that Logan," Patton said softly as he rubbed circles into Logan's back.

Logan's body shook as he sobbed, unable to form coherent sentences.

"Shh, baby, it's alright. Nobody can hurt you here." Patton didn't know what he was saying, but Logan didn't complain or pull away, so Patton smiled, resting his head on Logan as the logical side slowly calmed down. 

A tear slipped down his cheek as he remembered what he had read in Logan's journal. He just wondered when he would have the strength to confess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to continue!


	3. Calming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil needs to be calmed down, and Logan helps him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Panic attack

Logan pressed a hand to the wall. "I-I know you're scared, but...but I can fix this!" he yelled.

Virgil's voice with the damned mechanical overlay was an echoing whine through the room. 

"I...Just let me help you!" Logan cried. He steadied his own breathing, keeping his hand on the wall. "You-you need to breathe with me Virgil. Please."

A high-pitched hum echoed throughout the room.

"Good, now, remember...in for four seconds. 1...2...3...4...that's good, good. Hold for seven seconds. 1...2...3...4...5-"

Logan was cut off by the room shaking and Virgil letting out a sound that Logan likened to metal grinding on metal.

"Yes, I know it-it's hard, but I can't help you if you don't breathe with me." Logan could feel the energy draining from him slowly. "Try again, shorter time now, in for four...1...2...3...4...good, yes Virgil, very good, now hold for three this time. 1...2...3...yes, now out for four. 1...2...3...4...amazing, absolutely incredible." The hand Logan had on the wall was shaking, as was the room, but it was less violent, almost shivering. "Now again, longer now..."

Virgil made a small whistling sound that was soft and trembling. 

"I am fine, Virgil. Do not worry about me. Right now, you are the most important thing."

Virgil let out a soft sound.

"No, this isn't your fault. This is anyone's fault but yours." Logan sighed. He could feel his eyes drooping. "Just...keep breathing..."

The last thing Logan heard before he passed out was someone calling his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to continue!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to continue this!
> 
> Also, comments are cool too!


End file.
